


Catching Feelings

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Anael and Dean are surprised when they catch feelings for each other after a one night stand.





	Catching Feelings

Allying herself with Team Free Will had been one of Anael’s better decisions although she sometimes regretted it when the Winchesters were being obnoxious. And then she had really good sex with Dean, which turned out to be more than a one night stand, catching them both off guard. Neither had been looking for a relationship. Anael certainly hadn’t expected to catch feelings for a hunter, and he hadn’t anticipated hat he’d start what was essentially a relationship with an angel. “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Dean asked in amusement when he walked into the library and found her building a puzzle.

She shrugged. “I was really fucking bored. What are _you_ doing? Is there a hunt? I’ll gladly help on a case just to get out of here. Maybe I should take a vacation. Do you want to go with me?” 

He laughed. “Wow, you must be bored if you’re willing to hunt with us. And a vacation does sound nice but not yet. Maybe we can go over the weekend?” At least they didn’t have to fly.

Frustrated, Anael only sighed. “Fine.” She stood up and made her way over to him, giving him a quick kiss. “Love you, Dean.”

“Love you too.” It had taken him a long time to admit his feelings for her but Sam made him see reason and told him not to be an idiot. Surprisingly, his advice had done the trick.

“I’m still bored. Want to go fuck?” Anael was tired of puzzles - she needed something fun to do.

In response, Dean grabbed her hand and the two of them bolted towards his bedroom. A cackling Anael made sure to wave to his mother, brother, Cas, and Jack (all pretty amused themselves) as they weaved their way through the bunker. 

This relationship worked for some reason and they weren’t going to question it (much). And the others were just thrilled Dean had found someone and was happy. Anael wasn’t lonely anymore either, a plus in her book. 

There was another impending apocalypse to deal with but none of them were too worried about it since they been through so many others before. Team Free Will wasn’t overconfident, though - they had died too many times to believe this would be easy. But with Anael on their side (along with Jack), maybe they’d have a slightly better time of it. They could use all the help they could get.

But for now, Dean and Anael just wanted to enjoy themselves and not think about the current crisis - they’d have time for that another day.


End file.
